RWBY's Bizarre Adventure
by Gone2GroundEX
Summary: Semblance is a reflection of the soul. It is, however, an imperfect one. The true reflection of the soul...is the power known as the Stand. It's up to Team JOJO and their professor, Joseph Joestar, to educate the poor souls of Beacon on how to evolve their Semblance and fight to protect what they care about.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>He'd had better days, Ozpin reflected idly. Earlier today, he'd had to finish the rosters for the second semester, and now…he had expected Port to tell him that he'd gotten no news, that the rest of the world was still covered in Grimm, with only the known strongholds of humanity standing out. Instead, he'd sent a rather…bewildering report, and was now standing in his office accompanied by a tall, older man with a clipped beard in a massive trench coat, with khaki pants and a light shirt.<p>

Ozpin glanced over his spectacles at Port, before sighing and picking up his coffee. "You're absolutely certain?"

"Yes." The professor rumbled. "This island was completely free of Grimm. They had their own school, dedicated to training their own hunters. In fact, they believed that the rest of the world had been overwhelmed themselves."

"That part I can understand…." Ozpin sighed. "This part about their…Semblances having evolved?"

"That's what the professor I asked to come with me said." Port shrugged. "That the Semblance was a stepping stone towards the real power of Aura…a reflection of the user's own soul."

That was when the second man stepped forward, grinning genially and extending his hand. "Ozpin, was it?"

"You are correct." The headmaster said, taking the man's hand in his own and wincing. That was a significantly stronger grip than he'd anticipated. "Tell me, professor…Joestar, was it?"

The man's grin somehow grew wider as he nodded. "Joseph Joestar, yes."

"Of course." Ozpin said absent-mindedly. "Tell me…why did you come?"

"Well." Joseph shrugged, grin fading. "I understand your students and even your professors are expected to fight Grimm using only their Semblance?"

"Along with their _extensive_ weapon training and physical abilities." Ozpin said, slightly defensively. He didn't like the suggestion that he was endangering his students. Joseph shrugged.

"Sorry if I offended you. I brought one of my school's teams – four of our best and brightest – here in an exchange program, to better integrate with the newly discovered world!" Joseph grinned. "Why, my own grandson is on it!"

"We're grateful that you're taking this revelation so well." Ozpin agreed. "However, you said that you were here to teach as well?"

"I have to teach you how to defend yourselves. All of you." Joseph shrugged. "I'll teach you how to evolve your power…"

Ozpin carefully put his coffe down and glanced at him. "Yes, this evolved Semblance that Port mentioned. What did you call it?"

"It's called a Stand." Joseph said, extending his hand. "_Hermit Purple!"_

A chain of purple, thorny vines snapped out of his sleeve and wrapped around Ozpin's cup, yanking it into Joseph's hand. The older man kept a perfect grin on his face as he slowly drank the coffee, making an appreciative sound.

"That's good coffee." He admitted, putting it down again. Ozpin's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "Now, you're going to say…'when do you start?'"

"When do you-" How on earth did he do that?! "…is that another power of your Stand?"

"Oh, no, I just do that." Joseph chuckled. "Still, this semester, hopefully. Sorry if it's hard to fit into your schedule!"

With that, Joseph turned to leave, clapping Port on the shoulder and leaving us to it. Port shook his head.

"He's a friendly sort, but a bit overwhelming." He admitted. I nodded in quiet agreement, glancing down at the four young men on the helipad, waiting for their teacher's return.

"Tell me…what do you know about this team?"

"They're the best that their academy had raised." Port shrugged. "I saw their leader in action myself, the one in the long coat. He took out a Death Stalker in mere moments with his Stand, I've never seen anything like it."

"…if we can teach our students to unlock these Stands…" Ozpin said slowly. "…we may just get an advantage. Thank you, Port. I need to make a personal call."

Qrow would want to hear about this. Port nodded and left the room, leaving Ozpin to stare at the roster for the submitted team.

"Team JOJO…" He muttered. It was strange, how their nation didn't follow their regular colour naming patterns, although he supposed it made sense. "Jotaro Kujo, Giorno Giovanna, Josuke Higashitaka and Guido Mista…interesting."

He'd have to check the files on their abilities later. Right now, all it mentioned was the name of their 'stands'. Star Platinum, Gold Experience, Crazy Diamond and Sex Pistols…there was something strange happening here.

Some powerful new players had been added onto the side of the angels…but things didn't just get better without cause. Ozpin suddenly felt very, very certain that in order for this to happen, the side of the demons must have had some kind of boost.

He didn't know how right he was. Hundreds of miles away, in a base filled with White Fang terrorists, Roman Torchwick found an old, rotting casket floating through an underground river. The only word on it?

DIO.

* * *

><p>STAND - Hermit Purple<p>

USER - Joseph Joestar

**Destructive Power**D**Speed**C**Range**D**Durability**A**Precision**D**Developmental Potential**E

Other Powers: Psychic Photography. By attaching Hermit Purple to a camera, Joseph Joestar can print a photo of something potentially miles away. If linked to a TV, it can produce live psychic broadcasts that allow communication as well.

* * *

><p>Jotaro Kujo was not having a good day.<p>

First, he'd been reluctantly seperated from his own friends - no matter how little he outwardly seemed to care for them - and sent on a plane with a group of people he hardly knew (and, in one case, had a rather strained personal relationship with - Josuke _was _technically his half-uncle), but know he was trying to eat, in a cafeteria full of people staring at them, whispering about their purpose.

Why couldn't they have waited until after the assembly to try and eat?

"I can't eat this!" Guido whined, pushing his food away. His odd manner of clothing, skullcap with blue arrow especially, had drawn him all sorts of looks - as had the fact that he was the only one of the four apparently armed, a revolver hanging at his waist. "There's four things on it! What, does the cook want me to die or something?"

"Nobody wants you to die, Guido." Giorno sighed. His purple suit was fairly normal, by their standards - except for the heart-shaped hollow above his zipper. His blonde hair had been braided, with three rolls at the front standing out. Of everyone at this table, Giorno was the one that made Jotaro nervous the most. He wasn't sure if he could take him in a fight, and everyone knew who HIS ancestor had been.

Josuke's purple pompadour bobbed next to them. "Yeah! If you don't want it, I'll have one part! Then you'll only have three to choose from!"

Guido thought about this for a few seconds, then nodded in agreement. Josuke, grinning, impaled his steak on his fork and dropped it on his own plate, leaving Mista with broccoli, potatoes and carrots.

"HEY! What are you trying to pull!"

"You said I could take one part, right?" Josuke grinned, cutting into the steak. Mista opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing in defeat and slumping back in his chair, Giorno patting his back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Guido. Next time just don't ask for any carrots."

The gunslinger let out a low whine as Jotaro shook his head and returned to his own meal.

This was their introduction to the school at large, and as far as they go, it was fairly normal. Well, up until Cardin decided to vent some of his frustrated curiosity on Velvet, yanking at her ears again and - somehow - blaming it on her. Coco saw this and stalked towards him, but one other person - who was closer - stood up.

"Please let her go." Josuke said politely. Cardin glanced at him.

"Hey, pal. You're new around here, so let me give you some advice - you take your stupid haircut somewhere else, and I'll do what I want, got it?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several centigrade, and as one the rest of Team JOJO sank their heads into their hands.

"Shit." Guido muttered. Josuke's eye twitched.

"I'm sorry...what did you just say about my hair?"

Cardin, despite his faults, was not a _complete _coward. "I said it was stupid! You got a problem with tha-"

"_CRAZY DIAMOND!"_

"Oh, hell." Jotaro cursed under his breath as Josuke's Stand manifested. A powerfully built humanoid, in fragmented light blue armor over pink muscles with a tall, flat-topped helmet rose up next to him. Cardin had a moment to blink in surprise before the first - and last - punch was thrown.

"DOOOOORA!"

Cardin Winchester was a first-year student, with fairly high combat grades. Josuke Higashitaka was one of the best students that the Joestar Academy had ever produced, and was master of a particularly powerful Stand. Beacon Academy's walls were designed to withstand most impacts from training.

The walls did not withstand the Cardin-shaped impact. Josuke smirked. "Don't come back! Asshole..."

The room stared at them in shock, and Jotaro took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. "_Yare, yare daze._.."

An ordinary introduction, completely ruined. Well, this was off to a _good _start.

* * *

><p>AN: This...is probably me hitting Maximum Nerd, really. Oh well.

For the JoJo uninitiated - a Stand is a reflection of your soul, that manifests near you and can do...stuff. It's really hard to narrow them down beyond that, because there's all kinds of crazy shit that they can do. Foo Fighters is a stand that animates a mass of algae into a humanoid form, for god's sake.

Despite the tone of this prologue, the story will be mostly RWBY focused - which is why it's set in the world of Remnant rather than the JoJo-verse. Assume that all backstories for JoJo characters are, to a point, correct - and then they joined the Joestar Academy (set up in remembrance of Jonathan Joestar and his death battle with Dio Brando, located on what was previously known as the 'Last Island' - this has proven to be an incorrect name, and will be changed in the future). Here's the fixed character bios:

Professor Joseph Joestar: Grandson of Jonathan Joestar, and one of the Joestar Academy's main teachers. One of the few remaining masters of Hamon, a more primitive form of manipulating Aura into killing the undead -with the undead's extinction following Dio's supposed death, it fell out of use. Quick to joke, smarter than he looks and somewhat irritating. His stand is Hermit Purple, which has very little combat application.

Jotaro Kujo: Joseph Joestar's grandson, protagonist of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. A stoic, honorable but somewhat delinquent student, Jotaro's stand is Star Platinum - incredibly fast, strong, durable and precise, with a yet-to-be-unlocked ability of devastating power.

Giorno Giovanna: A distant relative of both the Joestar family and the Brandos, he was seen as a black sheep despite his kind and caring nature. Wants to find out the identity of the mysterious 'Boss' of Passione, a terrorist group from the same island as the Joestar Academy. His stand is Gold Experience - again, strong and fast, with the ability to imbue an object with 'life'. This is a lot scarier than it sounds.

Josuke Higashitaka: Joseph's illegitimate son from later in life, a kind boy who models himself after a mysterious stranger who saved his life as a child, right down to his hairstyle. Do not mock his hairstyle, it ends badly. His stand is Crazy Diamond, which is almost as powerful as Star Platinum while having the ability to repair objects on contact - he uses this creatively.

Guido Mista: A petty thief who joined Joestar Academy with the idea of robbing it blind. He met Bruno Buccelati, a senior, who put him on the right path instead. Fairly helpful to strangers in need, and completely paranoid of the number Four. His stand, Sex Pistols, is six (except numbered 1 through 7, missing 4) imps roughly the size of a bullet who can merge with his revolver, guiding his bullets and doing other actions that small, flying imps would be useful for.

Later chapters will be longer, this is just the plot bunnies attacking me and needing to get something out so I could convince myself to just go to freakin' bed already.


	2. Four?

Chapter 1 - Four?!

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was awoken by a sharp, pointed elbow jamming into her ribs. Groaning, she glanced at the culprit's face.<p>

Weiss Schnee was not impressed.

"Will you pay attention?" She hissed. Down on the platform, Ozpin – who hadn't even paused in his speech – seemed to give them an amused glance. "This is important!"

"Now, while the discovery of another civilized location is one to rejoice over, the most interesting news is what they have revealed about the nature of Semblance." He said steadily, sipping from his coffee. "I'm sure most of you have at least heard about one of the new transfer's recent outburst at the expense of Mister Cardin, who is expected to make a full recovery."

That brought the usual discouraged cheering such announcements brought, and Ozpin's lips twitched slightly.

"The ability will be explained by the transferring professor, Joseph Joestar of the Joestar Academy." Ozpin nodded politely at the older man, who stood up from his chair with a grin.

"_Hermit Purple!_"

The thorny purple vines wrapped around the screens of the assembly hall, which until previously had been showing the banner of the Joestar Academy – a simple star on a black-and-white background, checkered with diamonds – next to Beacon's. Now, a vision took its place on its screen, of students standing in a circle around a fountain somewhere else. In front of them, a pair of old men – one with a severe scar on his face and a trailing mullet, the other with a bandanna wrapped around his head – stood forward and bowed slightly.

"We're going to assume that Joseph has managed to use his stand by now." The man with the bandanna said dryly. "My name is Caesar Zeppeli."

"Mine is Robert Edward O. Speedwagon." The scarred man said, shooting his companion a glare. "I am the Dean of Joestar Academy. The ability allowing you to see us is called a Stand – a reflection of the user's soul. Joseph's allows him to project images onto a screen, no matter the distance or location, as long as he knows what he is looking for. What this says for him, is probably not worth considering."

Caesar continued for him. "What you call Semblance is, in fact, a young and unevolved Stand." He said, rubbing his hands together and smiling as bubbles seemed to trace around his fingers. "Everyone's Stand is different, and is awoken either by intense training or a moment of emotional upheaval. Using the Stand, we have managed to protect our island from the predations of the Grimm, even those you refer to as 'Goliaths'."

This brought some disbelieving murmurs from the crowd. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise – she'd only ever read about the Goliaths – forcibly, at that – but the idea of one Huntress being able to defeat them without help, using only their Semblance? That was incredible.

If this was true…she needed her Stand. Immediately.

"In the interests of good faith, we have sent Professor Joestar, one of our most experienced instructors, and a team of our finest first-year students to train you in Stand useage. All we ask in return is that you make sure the students he have sent continue their education properly." Speedwagon explained, tipping his bowler hat.

At this, Josuke let out a moan and slammed his head off the table. Joseph grinned.

"Our time runs short." Caesar sighed, turning to the students. "Joseph, cut the feed."

They didn't have any way of knowing if he had or not, so in the interest of fun, Joseph decided to keep it rolling. Caesar's next comment was, by consequence, overheard by everyone.

"Did you seriously just call Joseph our best instructor?" He complained to Speedwagon. "I thought you wanted to make a bond with these people, not drive them completely insa-"

Disappointed, and not willing to ruin his reputation any more than he already had, Joseph cut the feed. Thousands of miles away, Caesar grinned.

"You said that because you knew he'd still be watching, didn't you?" One of the students asked. Caesar nodded cheerfully. It felt good to get one over Joseph on occasion.

Back at Beacon, Joseph coughed. "I know that seems hard to believe, so allow us to demonstrate. Team JOJO, come forward and introduce yourselves!"

Glancing at each other, the transfers stood up from behind their table and walked onto the centre of the stage.

"My name is Jotaro Kujo." Jotaro grunted, leaving it at that. Joseph gave him a glare, so Jotaro sighed and raised his head. "My Stand's name is _Star Platinum_."

With that, a muscular man with blue skin rose up from behind Jotaro, letting out a cry. In the stands, Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She grinned, cracking her knuckles. That was a fight she was looking forward to.

"Giorno Giovanna." Giorno said politely, raising his fist to the edge of his heart-shaped collar. "My stand…_Gold Experience_!"

"Are they all going to pose?" Blake said incredulously. In front of them, Phyrra shrugged, instead staring at the thin, dome-headed golden man wrapping his arms around Giorno's shoulder.

"Do you think he's implying something with that?" She said dryly, even though her hands were quivering. For some reason, that man felt…dangerous. They all did, but Giorno positively _radiated _danger.

"Josuke Higashitaka." Josuke introduced himself, snapping his fingers. "As for my Stand, although you've already seen it…_Crazy Diamond!_"

As yesterday, the armoured man rose up next to Josuke, letting out its own cry – much louder than Star Platinum's, as if it was challenging him. In the hospital wing, Cardin let out a small whimper. Pyrra let out a sigh of relief, as if Gold Experience's threat was somehow cancelled out by Crazy Diamond's appearance.

Finally, the final member of their team stood forward, smiling. "The name's Guido Mista, and this is my Stand, _Sex Pistols_!"

He snapped out his hand, the revolver clasped in it, as six imps flashed into existence and started swooping through the room, hollering.

"Pass pass _pass!_"

"Pass pass _pass!"_

One flew up to Weiss and grinned, settling on her screen. A number 7 glinted on his forehead. "Heeeey there-"

Weiss let out an irritated grunt and flicked him, sending him spiralling back down the steps. Grumbling, she shook her head. "Well, they're real."

"They're actually all posing." Blake said in disbelief. Ruby's eyes were practically shining.

"Guys. We need to figure out posing too."

The rest of the team turned to give her incredulous looks, except her sister, who just sighed.

"Why?!" Blake said in confusion, scratching her head. "Why would we need to pose?"

"Well…" Ruby began, frowning. "I mean, if they're all doing it, it has to be linked to the Stands somehow, right?"

"The sad part is, at this point, I'd believe that." Weiss grumbled. This day had officially gotten Too Weird.

"Thank you, all of you." Ozpin said politely, as soon as Sex Pistols were back to rotating around Guido's gun hand. "We'll make sure you settle in here at Beacon as well as we can. Now, everyone is dismissed. Team RWBY, would you mind showing Team JOJO around the campus?"

As Weiss stared in disbelief, one thought crossed her mind. _Why was it always us?!_

* * *

><p><em>Stand Name – Crazy Diamond<em>

_User – Josuke Higashitaka_

_Destructive Power – A_

_Speed – A_

_Range – D_

_Durability – B_

_Precision – B_

_Developmental Potential – C_

Other abilities: Restoration. Crazy Diamond can restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history, repairing damage, healing injury and reverting chemical changes to their raw components. It runs the chance of its target being improperly warped should Josuke be in a foul mood. It cannot revive the dead or heal Josuke himself.

* * *

><p>"So, what're your names?" Josuke asked cheerfuly, resting his hands behind his neck and glancing at them with an appreciative smile. Weiss rolled her eyes and snorted, letting the rest of her team do the talking. This clearly wasn't going the way she wanted.<p>

"Well, I'm Ruby!" Ruby said cheerfully. "That's my sister Yang, and our teammates Blake and Weiss! She's mean."

"I am _not!_" Weiss protested, getting a few chuckles from Giorno.

"Cool. So, where's your fifth member?" Guido asked. The rest of team JOJO winced.

"…fifth? We always operate in teams of four." Blake said, confused.

"Yeah, teams of four, plus a teacher assigned to each team. That's what Professor Joestar told me!" Guido continued a hint of desperation entering his voice. Jotaro groaned and adjusted his hat.

"Yare, yare daze…"

Guido froze. "…oh dear god, we're a team of four too, aren't we."

"What is _wrong _with y-" Weiss started, before Guido screamed and ran back towards the helipad, the plane already taking off.

"PLEASE! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"He's got a complex." Giorno explained, giving them an apologetic look before running after him. "Guido! Calm down! They'll stop being teams of four when they get their Stands!"

"_That's not helping_!"

"Guido, shut up and behave or I swear I _will _tell Bruno and Narancia about this!"

The two's bickering faded into the distance, Josuke grinning and Jotaro still groaning into his hand. This wasn't the kind of day he'd wanted to experience.

"Sooooo…" Ruby said after a few seconds. "...want to see the dorms?"

"Please." Jotaro grumbled. He'd send the room number to Giorno after he'd finished chasing down Guido. He could already tell this was a bad idea.

"You don't talk much." Yang raised an eyebrow, elbowing him. "Strong silent type, huh?"

Jotaro rolled his eyes and, with years of practice with his various fangirls, tuned her out. Yang let out an irritated noise, but let him be anyway. She'd get a rise out of him eventually.

"Awkwarrrd." Ruby muttered, getting a chuckle from Josuke. This meeting wasn't going as well as some people could have hoped.

* * *

><p>They'd said their goodbyes to Jotaro and Josuke, who claimed they had jet lag – for some reason Jotaro was muttering about how "it was amazing we didn't crash" – and clocked out for the day. "They seemed nice." Ruby said, dangling upside-down from her bunk. Weiss groaned, shaking her head.<p>

"They seemed crazy."

"Maybe they are." Blake shrugged. "They're strong, but they've been isolated for so long. Who knows how small that community was?"

"Either way, I think it'll work out pretty well." Yang grinned viciously. "What do you think our Stands would be like?"

"Who knows." Weiss snorted. "I hope it won't be like that Guido's and his stupid imps. Those things were annoying."

"Well, it's based on our semblance, right? So mine's going to be like, _super _fast which will be awesome." Ruby said seriously. "Yang's is probably going to be super strong, Weiss'...something with those glyphs, and maybe Blakes will make clones? Who knows! It's going to be great!"

Weiss sniffed slightly and clutched Myrtenaster to her chest. "I'm not going to stop using my weapon just because of some Stand!"

"Me neither!" Ruby yelped, eyes widening as she grabbed Crescent Rose. "Don't worry, baby, I won't leave you..."

Blake tuned the rest of her teammates out, as a thought occurred to her. If everyone from that island was so strong, how come they hadn't expanded? What _else _must they have been fighting all this time, other than Grimm?

* * *

><p>"It is good you did not open it yet." The suited man said calmly, ignoring the guns pointed at his face by several White Fang terrorists. Roman exchanged looks with Neo, before sighing.<p>

"Oh, and why is that, stranger?"

"If it contains what I think it does, you would gain a powerful ally…but at the expense of your free will." The suited man walked around the ultraviolet floodlights glaring at the coffin, staring thoughtfully at the insignia.

DIO.

"My boss has decided that you would make a valuable business partner." He continued, filing the coffin away under 'interesting' for now. "Passione is an organization much like your White Fang, but rather than Faunus equality we specialize in…redistributing wealth."

Roman chuckled, lighting a cigar and extending a hand. "I'll have to check with my boss, but I have to say, you're the first man talking sense I've met in a long time. When can I meet yours?"

"The boss doesn't like people to know who he is." The man said blandly, keeping a polite smile on his face. "I understand you've been kept up to speed with the new developments?"

"These Stands…interesting." Roman rolled the cigar in his fingers, frowning. "Hunters give us enough problems as it is. I assume the main benefit we would get from allying with your Passione is a way of dealing with them?"

"Exactly." The man bowed his head. "I'm merely the first one sent as an offering to do so. Would you care for a demonstration?"

"Oh, go ahead." Roman waved his arm around. The man nodded politely and turned to his own minion, who paled and backed away.

"No! Ple-"

The man angled his fingers back, as if lining something up, and smiled. "_Killer Queen._"

The tall, thin humanoid stand, with pink armour and a catlike face, rose up next to him and pointed his finger at the fleeing minion. Roman blinked as the Stand appeared to flick a small pebble it had picked off the floor towards the minion, and then shut his eyes as it exploded, the glare and smoke filling most of the room. When he opened his eyes again

"Is that an apt demonstration?" The man asked Roman politely. The dandy wafted his hand to clear some of the smoke away, patted a coughing Neo on the shoulder comfortingly, and grinned.

"Oh, it's absolutely perfect. When do the rest of you get here?"

"The remainder of Passione's first wave of assassins will be here soon." The man promised. Roman nodded, satisfied.

"Good, good…what's your name again?"

"Kira Yoshikage, Mister Torchwick." Kira grinned, running a hand through his oiled-back silver hair. "Now, then…shall I meet your employer?"

* * *

><p>AN: I think I'll keep the chapters shorter like this until I get out of college, that way I can actually update fairly regularly.

This chapter also introduces the first character to be majorly changed from his manga portrayal, the antagonist (as much as there is one) of Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable (or Diamond is Not Crash if you like the Duwang translation for…some…reason), Kira Yoshikage. He's currently in his Awakened form, giving him access to all three of Killer Queen's "bombs", including the time-looping Bites The Dust. His adjusted backstory is as follows:

A serial killer recruited by Passione due to an interest in his abilities, and then stabbed multiple times by Passione's boss Diavolo with a stand-creating arrow just to see what happens, Kira's violent tendencies have now become one of Passione's greatest assets. He also has an INCREDIBLY unhealthy interest in hands.

Kira's role in the story is very similar to Torchwick's – he's the first threat the heroes encounter, and continues to be a problem throughout. Cinder's equivalent is Diavolo, while DIO – who has been very deliberately removed from the game for now – is even more dangerous. Since DIO is still a vampire, the UV floodlights would slow him down enough for even people without Stands to give him pause, which is why he hasn't just ZA WARUDO'd his way out of it yet.


	3. Sheer Heart Attack (1)

Guido Mista lay down on his bed, thinking. When the four of them had discovered only two beds in the room – for whatever reason – they'd settled for drawing straws to determine who'd be using the hammocks.

Jotaro and Giorno had, after accusations that Josuke had used his Stand to lengthen other people's, volunteered to take the hammocks if just to shut everyone up.

He knew he wasn't anywhere near as capable as the other three members of Team JOJO. Josuke's cheer, Jotaro's stoicism and Giorno's kind heart could all endear them to other people, while their Stands were to a man overwhelmingly powerful. He wasn't sure which one would win in a fight, but he knew it wasn't him, not that he'd admit it.

Which led to a question – why not send Bruno or Polnareff instead of him? Bruno once nearly defeated Giorno in a training bout, and Polnareff's bond with Jotaro was well known to everyone, not to mention his extreme…well, maybe not extreme, but he was at least competent. So why send him? Knowingly, to a place where everything added up to four? Did somebody hate him?

He'd admit that he overreacted on his arrival here. It wasn't that he was completely insecure around the number, just superstitious. Giorno was right, too – once everyone got their Stands they wouldn't be teams of four anymore. It was just for the near future.

Grumbling, Guido went for a walk. There wasn't a curfew, as far as he could tell, and if there was he could very easily claim ignorance. Climbing onto the dorm roof, he carefully walked across the top, sighing. Something didn't quite feel right tonight, it was far too…tense.

Someone else clearly thought the same thing too. One of the girls that was escorting the rest earlier today, the one with the bow, was perched at the edge staring out over the campus.

"Couldn't sleep?" Guido called out, keeping one hand on his revolver and silently calling out Sex Pistols, who poked their heads out of the chamber curiously. Blake stiffened and turned, glaring slightly.

"…no." She admitted after a moment. "I've had trouble sleeping for a while."

"Sorry I ran off on all of you earlier. Jet lag made me a bit stir-crazy." Guido excused lamely. Blake glanced at him curiously, but seemed to buy it – or at least not try to push further. "What's up with you?"

"Wondering." Blake sighed, closing her eyes. "What was your name again?"

"Blunt." Guido winced. "Guido Mista."

"Blake Belladonna." The girl said quietly, extending a hand. Guido's eyes narrowed at her bow, and he saw something…move under it.

"That's not a bow, right? You're a faunus, aren't you."

It wasn't a question. Blake's eyes widened before she smoothed her face, and settled back into a fighting stance, hands settling on Gambol Shroud. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Guido snorted. "What, you think we worry about Faunus where we come from? We've got bigger problems. Grimm, the Passione, the occasional vampire…"

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Guido shrugged. "They just…keep popping up. The man Joestar Academy's named after, Jonathan Joestar, lost his life defeating the first encountered, a man called Dio. Professor Joestar –Jonathan's grandson – lost his hand helping Professor Zepelli defeat a vampire calling himself Straits and his ally, Dire. That must have been…twenty years or so ago now."

Blake frowned. He was saying it casually, but it still seemed like a stretch. "Any more since then?"

"A couple of minor ones, nothing major." Guido grumbled. "There were some rumors of someone calling himself Diego, but he turned out to be a nice enough guy…for a Brando."

"What's wrong with being a Brando?" Blake asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Dio's descendants" Guido said sourly. "We don't discriminate against them, but we don't trust them either. They're all dangerous, to a fault, even if they aren't vampires. You've met one."

"We have?" Blake said to herself, eyes widening. "…Giorno."

"You recognized it, then." Guido sighed. "Yeah. Giorno's one of my best friends, but the man just reeks of danger. You really don't want to get him angry, either. He's scary."

"I'll keep it in mind." Blake nodded, turning to leave. "Goodbye, Guido-"

Her abrupt farewell was interrupted by an ear-shattering explosion in the distance, blasting a hole in one of Beacon's walls and setting off multiple sirens.

_Attack in progress…attack in progress…_

"Those walls were reinforced with dust." Blake said in a daze, blinking. "What could have done that?"

"Stand." Guido said grimly, checking his pistol. "I'm checking it out, want to come?"

Blake was about to suggest something – anything – else as an idea, but groaned. It wasn't like she was sleeping anyway, and knowing her team they'd probably insist they try to help regardless. Or Ruby would, anyway.

"Alright. Let's go." She said, setting Gambol Shroud into its whip form and swinging down. Guido grumbled and slid down the drainpipe, drawing his revolver.

"Bullets? Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Sheer Heart Attack (1)<p>

* * *

><p>The alarms kept blaring as Blake and Guido arrived at the breach in the wall, frowning. "That's a big hole." Guido commented, spinning his revolver in his hands. "I wonder what caused that-"<p>

"LOOK OUT!" Blake said sharply, diving to the side. Whirling, Guido just barely managed to avoid what looked like a spherical tank that leaped at his position, maniacal laughter emanating from a skull-like mouth.

"Stand!" Guido yelled out in warning, already running back and trying to spot the user. There wasn't anybody else here…damn it, it had to be long-ranged. "Keep moving!"

"I CAN SEEE YOUUUU!" The stand cackled, rolling after them. Guido and Blake grabbed onto a drain pipe and clambered up the side of another smaller building, dashing across the rooftop again. Behind them, another explosion ripped through the same building and the roof collapsed under their feet. Blake managed to wrap Gambol Shroud around another lamppost, swinging to the opposite end of the street, while Guido fell to the floor with a curse.

"Shit shit shit!" The student yelped, as the stand rolled towards him again. "Oh, come on! Is this thing impregnable or something?!"

Rapidly, he emptied his revolver and groaned as they sparked off of the tank's front, before turning and legging it, the stand shortly behind him. His bullets rotated the tank, yelling something about finding a weak spot – no luck yet, apparently. Blake landed behind it, firing Gambol Shroud in its pistol form to gain its attention, and sure enough the tank whirled and trumbled towards her. Thinking quickly, she used her Semblance and sent off two illusionary copies of herself, before dashing in another direction.

A direction that the Stand immediately followed her in.

_Did it know I was the real one somehow?! _Blake's eyes widened for a few moments before the tank erupted at her ankle. Reflexes born from her Faunus heritage and trained through years of action with the white fang barely managed to save her life, as she jumped forward and used the force of the blast to skid across the street, gasping in pain at the massive burns on her back. Strangely, for a moment she thought she could see what looked like a black panther flicker above her, howling.

She rolled onto her front and groaned as the tank continued to roll towards her. Guido's stand smacked into it, all six of them trying to gain its attention, but it seemed steadily focused on Blake.

That is, until Guido rolled a burning bin down the street, and the stand turned sharply to the left after it. The stand user jogged up to Blake's side, frowning.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." The faunus admitted, standing up slowly and wincing. At the other end of the street, she saw something that looked familiar…was that her bow?

Guido blinked in surprise as he saw her ears. "Well. That's a new one-"

Another explosion signalled the destruction of the bin, and the stand wheeled back towards them again, still cackling.

"Any ideas?" Blake asked, deciding to shelf that freak out for a later date. Guido reloaded his pistol with a grimace.

"We can't seem to break its shell, but at least we know it follows heat instead. It looks like it heads for the hottest thing in the area and then explodes." He snapped the drum of the revolver shut and raised it, grimacing. "I can probably hold it off while you go get the rest of my team. If nothing else, Jotaro can probably punch it to death."

"I thought we couldn't break its shell?"

"You've not seen Star Platinum punch." Guido grumbled. "It's not fair. Still, we're the best equipped to deal with this…well, except Professor Joestar, I guess, so he'd be good too. Could you do that?"

"I don't think I can make it that far." Blake admitted, following Guido's sudden mad dash to the right as he tossed what looked like an improvised Molotov cocktail behind him. The stand went straight for the fire it created before exploding, wiping it out.

"Well, unless you suddenly awoke your stand in the last few minutes, we're probably screwed." Guido shrugged.

Somehow, for some reason, Blake felt a brief shudder pass through her body as she remembered the panther. Words leapt to her mind unbidden, and she found herself saying them quietly.

"From Shadow."

The panther she'd seen before ripped out of the night's fog, roaring. It stood almost as tall as a man, black fur seemed to trail off into smaller, smoking copies of itself. Guido blinked in surprise, then grinned.

"Well, I guess extreme danger is one way of awakening it…ask Professor Joestar how he got Jotaro's working, it's a great story."

Blake ignored him and focused, watching as the panther jumped down towards the stand, claws raking off its side. The smaller copies grew larger, before joining the original in a mad dash. They got around 30 meters away before turning around and running back for another slash, unbalancing the tank slightly.

"I don't think she's doing any damage." Number Five reported, flipping back onto Guido's shoulder. "Fast, though, isn't it?"

Blake nodded thoughtfully and motioned with her hand, preparing to grab on. "I'll get your friends. From Shadow should be able to get me there, shouldn't it?"

"I don't know, it's not my Stand." Guido snapped, preparing another firebomb to distract the laughing tank with. "Just come back with someone, okay?"

Blake nodded, and grabbed onto the real From Shadow's shoulder as it ran past, holding on for dear life. The smoke trailed around her, and to Guido's eyes they seemed to fade away into the night, eventually vanishing into a faint shadow.

"Useful trick." He admitted, throwing the firebomb. "Come on, then, I haven't got all day!"

Then, he suddenly realized something. If all of his bullets could be considered one thing with how they share thoughts, and Blake just made her stand…didn't that mean there were four beings on the 'good' side right now?

"OH GOD _DAMMIT_, WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?!" Guido screamed in frustration. The stand's laughter echoed through the streets as it destroyed yet another innocent patch of pavement that Guido had set on fire. "STOP MOCKING ME!"

* * *

><p><em>Stand Name - From Shadow<em>

_User - Blake Belladonna_

_Destructive Power - C_

_Speed - B_

_Range - C (40 meters)_

_Durability - D_

_Precision - A_

_Developmental Potential - A_

Other: From Shadow can turn itself, and anyone riding it, temporarily intangible in the form of black smoke. In addition, this smoke can create clones of itself and its user, which have no substance of their own but can be used for spying and confusing enemies in a fight.

* * *

><p>The attack on Beacon was, naturally, being observed. From on top of the wall, Killer Queen by his side, Kira grinned as he watched his second 'bomb', Sheer Heart Attack, wreak havoc despite what that Mista boy and the Belladonna girl tried to do. Glancing at his watch, he grunted and opened his phone.<p>

Three-hundred and twenty-four days to go before The Boss would let him leave Passione and live his quiet life, just like he wanted. Well, quiet life in a time loop, but he didn't need to know about that last part. Kira didn't believe in sharing information about Bite the Dust's ability. Clicking on Roman's number in the contacts menu, he paused for a moment.

"So, Kira, how's it going?" Roman said casually. "Check their abilities yet?"

"The girl you claim to have fought at the end of last year has awoken her Stand." Kira reported, keeping his tones clipped and professional. "I'm going to finish off the one trying to distract me and head after her, she could be a problem."

"Sure, sure, no worries, you do what you think is best!" Roman laughed, making Kira's eyebrow twitch in irritation slightly. "Now, how about we – what are you two doing here?"

The line went dead, leaving Kira alone to shrug and grumble as Sheer Heart Attack went after _another _makeshiftfire bomb. At this rate, he'd have to interfere personally.

Miles away, in the White Fang's compound, Roman Torchwick found himself with a small problem. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai glared at him from where they stood, right next to the casket which Kira – and, through an email, later his 'boss' – told him he was, under no circumstances, to ever open _period._

"I wouldn't open it." Roman said sourly. Mercury glanced at him, snorting.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Considering the man who can turn things into bombs by touching them didn't like the idea of opening that coffin, yes." Torchwick hissed, slapping his cane down on Mercury's shoulder. "I don't care if you two are here on Cinder's authority or not-"

"Oh, but we're not here on her authority." Emerald grinned, clearly enjoying this part. "We're escorting her."

_Oh, crap._

"Roman." Cinder Fall said quietly, dress swaying from side to side as she stepped out of the shadows. "What's in the box?"

"Some kind of weapon that's got everyone who knows what it might be running scared." Roman shrugged, trying to remain in control of the situation. "Didn't Kira brief you when he gave him your contact details?"

"He might have mentioned it." Cinder sniffed. "So, why don't we open the box and use it? Or is this Passione really so paranoid that they don't trust us at all?"

"I take it you don't know who their Boss is either, then." Roman sighed, lighting a cigar. Cinder's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We've conversed." She said tightly. Through email, admittedly, and his name was kept private – and untraceable, irritatingly – but she had communicated with the Boss. Unless it was sent through a minion…which was always possible, considering what she'd heard about him. Roman grumbled to himself and hit the box with his cane.

"Well, whatever. As long as these floodlights are kept on the coffin, whatever's inside'll just get completely torched when it opens." Roman said with a grin. "So, we're completely safe-"

"Oops." Mercury said flatly, giving the plug a bad-tempered switch. The floodlights went out, and the cigar dropped from Roman's mouth in disbelief.

"You complete idi-" He started, a chill spreading through his body.

The coffin's lid exploded outwards, before someone – or something – erupted from inside it, smoke trailing behind him. Cinder's eyes widened and her hands moved quickly, summoning her bow, but before she could trace a shot on him the tall, muscular blond man turned to her.

"Oh, please." He said, his voice dripping with disdain. Cinder let her arrow loose, and the man caught it, rolling his eyes dramatically. "This is just cute."

Mercury lashed out with a kick, the gun on his boot firing as rapidly as he could, but the bullets sank into his flesh – and the wounds healed immediately. The creature turned to face the youth, grabbing him by the neck and growling.

"Weakling."

The man tossed Mercury across the room, cracking the wall with the impact as the teen dropped to the floor, gasping in pain. Cinder's bow switched to a pair of swords as she ran forward, driving deep gouges into the man's flesh, as he stood there and frowned.

"I grow tired of this…_The World_."

Roman had a few brief moments to make out the towering armoured man that manifested behind him, much like Kira's Killer Queen had only a few days ago, before he seemed to vanish. Cinder gasped in pain as the man rammed three fingers into her neck, seeming to fuse the skin around them. The woman kicked as hard as she could while the monster grinned, her skin growing taut around her bones.

"I trust you will treat me with more respect from now on." He said calmly, before tossing her to the side, leaving her to cough heavily. "However, luckily for you I require your services. But understand this – I, DIO, do not take orders from weaklings like yourselves. From this point on, your loyalty belongs to me."

Roman had, on various occasions, been compared to a cockroach. He chose the course of action that led to his survival, and after that his own profit. He nodded immediately, Neo slowly copying him after a careful glance at Cinder. Mercury and Emerald settled into fighting stances, breathing heavily at their teacher's side, before Cinder rose slowly, making DIO cock an eyebrow in what Roman believed may have been an impressed acknowledgement of her fortitude.

"Understood." Cinder spat, her eyes filled with hate. "On one condition. My plans continue."

DIO's eyes narrowed, and he strode towards her. "What plans are those? No, it doesn't matter…your pathetic mortal schemes can continue. I rejected my humanity a long time ago…all I need you for is my own plan."

The monster's eyes seemed to flash with rage as he tightened his fists. "The complete _obliteration _of the Joestar line."

* * *

><p>AN: That's pretty much all you'll be seeing of DIO for a while. He's just too much fun to write. Anyway, to explain Blake's sudden emergence – remember how Jotaro only got control over Star Platinum after Avdol started setting fire to him? It's like that – before, it's a semblance, so Jotaro's appeared as short-ranged telekinesis (sort of). Put in a severe enough situation – or anything that requires a great deal of willpower, like grief or rage – and your Semblance will evolve into a Stand.

Yes, that does mean that most of Joseph's 'classes' are going to involve yelling "OVERDRIVE" and punching his 'students'. Those who volunteer, anyway.

Since I've gotten, like, six PMs about this – all stand names will continue the JoJo theme of being named after rock music, with the exception of Team RWBY's, whose stands will be named after their various trailer songs.

Ruby – Red Like Roses

Weiss – Mirror Mirror

Blake – From Shadows

Yang – I Burn

Classes finish next Monday, thank god, so I'll see you all next week!


	4. Sheer Heart Attack (2)

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, but I'm at university now so I should be able to get these done faster (got to love one-hour bus trips with nothing else to do…)

I'd recommend setting _Heritage to the Future_ from the All-Star Battle soundtrack to play during the second Kira section, in advance. Also, I'm taking some liberties with _Bites the Dust_ to make it slightly easier to work with, so…fair warning?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sheer Heart Attack (2)<p>

* * *

><p>"Guido's missing." Giorno said grimly as his team gathered in the courtyard with the others, edging towards the side. The teachers were insisting that everyone remained calm, while a group of the more experienced students and a handful of hunters – including Professor Joestar – headed to investigate the disturbance.<p>

"Who wants to bet that he charged off to investigate?" Josuke sighed, straightening his hair and yawning. Jotaro scowled and pulled the peak of his cap down a bit more.

"No bet." He grunted. Giorno opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by a swirl of rose petals marking Ruby's appearance.

"Have any of you guys seen Blake? She went for a walk just before the attack started." She asked, concerned, as the rest of her team followed on her heels. Giorno shook his head, glancing at the rest of his own.

"Jotaro?"

"The two of them probably headed towards the assault." The older student said after a moment of thought. "Most likely, they met up before that."

"Steamy." Yang said with a smirk, before frowning. "…we should check up on them."

"Professor Joestar has this under control." Giorno said calmly. "If they're still alive, they can hold out long enough for the professionals to get there-"

He froze, the other two members of Team JOJO copying his sudden movement.

"Did you hear something?" Josuke asked. Giorno frowned and lifted his finger, staring at the ladybug on it.

"I attached this bug to Guido before he went on his walk. It wouldn't have come back unless he let it."

There was a sudden heavy impact on the floor, cracking the tiles as a massive black panther landed, smoke trailing from its shoulders and body. Almost immediately, three stands, two guns and a rapier pointed at it.

"Calm down, it's me." Blake's pained voice said from the smoke cloud as she emerged, her Stand fading away as she did so. Guido raised an eyebrow, keeping Gold Experience out even as the others dismissed their own Stands.

"Good to see you again." Josuke grinned, glancing at her shoulder. "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Some kind of Stand. Guido stayed behind to buy time while I got help." Blake shrugged, wincing as her burn moved. Giorno frowned, and glanced at the wound.

"Hold still." He said quietly, making Blake raise an eyebrow – just before Gold Experience jabbed a finger into her burnt shoulder, getting a pained hiss from her. The rest of Team RWBY stiffened, before their eyes widened as Blake's burn faded away slowly.

"Gold Experience has healing powers, but they hurt." Giorno explained. "That should be better."

Blake rolled her shoulder and gave Giorno an appreciative nod, before Weiss gasped.

"Blake, your bow! It's-"

"There's no time." Blake said quickly. "Nobody else has seen us. Jotaro, Guido wants me to bring one of you back to help him."

"Figures." Josuke grumbled as Jotaro sighed and looked Blake in the eye.

"What does the Stand look like?"

"It's sort of like…a small tank, with a skull for a face. It goes to the closest heat source, and then explodes when it reaches it. We can't even scratch it, even with my Stand."

"I wanted to be the first one to get theirs…" Ruby whined slightly, but settled for attempting to pet the smoke panther. Blake's ears were ruffled slightly as she did so, as if moved by an invisible hand, and Weiss had to conceal a snort. Yang made no effort to conceal hers.

"I think I know what that is." Giorno growled. "It was in one of Bucceliati's field reports…it's part of one of the Passione's stands."

"Oh. Great. The mob's here." Josuke sighed. "We couldn't have a break, could we?"

"Giorno. Explain." Jotaro grunted. Giorno nodded, brow creasing in concentration.

"It's called Sheer Heart Attack, and belongs to one of the Passione's most powerful members. His real name is unknown, but he was a serial killer calling himself Kira before they recruited him."

"The hand fetish guy?" Josuke asked. Giorno's lips twitched up slightly.

"Yeah, that's him. Fan of his work?"

"…shut up, Giorno."

"Anyway, Sheer Heart Attack is almost impregnable, but it's only part of his stand. He doesn't even need to see it to fight with it, which is why it goes for the heat source instead…however, odds are this is an attack to gauge Beacon's defences."

"Which means this Kira has to be nearby to observe it." Weiss said after a moment. "But the teachers don't know that."

"Yare yare daze…" Jotaro grunted, tugging at his hat. "Blake. You can take someone with you, right?"

Blake nodded, still wondering at her miraculous recovery. Jotaro glanced at Josuke.

"Take Josuke, he'll help you stave off Sheer Heart Attack and maybe even fix the wall. Giorno, you and I are going to look for Kira or the old man, whoever shows first."

"What about us?" Weiss demanded. Jotaro grunted and headed towards the wall.

"Don't get in our way. Star Platinum!"

Manifesting his Stand just around his own body, Jotaro proceeded to leap out of the same window that Blake had come in from, followed by Giorno doing the same thing. Blake gave her team an apologetic look before motioning for Josuke to grab one of From Shadow's shoulders.

"This isn't going to be fun, is it." The teen grumbled, appearing to fuse with the smoke slightly before the panther shot up the wall and out the window, his faint scream trailing behind it. Ruby's eye twitched, Weiss scowled, and Yang…

"Don't get in our way, huh?!" The blonde growled, slamming one of the doors open and storming out after them. "We'll see about that!"

"Yang! Wait!" Ruby begged her sister, dashing after her. "Don't forget about us!"

With that, her Semblance made her shoot after the roof-hopping Jotaro and Giorno, leaving Yang and Weiss in her dust.

"I hate not having super speed." Yang grumbled. Weiss sighed and nodded. "I don't suppose you've got a glyph for that or something?"

"Only if you don't want me to be in top form for the fight."

"That would be bad." Yang admitted, and they settled for running after them anyway.

* * *

><p>"I'M FOLLOWING YOOOOOOOOOOU!"<p>

"NO SHIT!" Guido yelped, kicking a barrel at the Stand's face and barely slowing it down. One of his Bullets shot past, a burning cloth in its hands, and the Stand turned around to give him a brief moment of respite. "Wow, I hate this thing…"

"Boss, when do you think help is going to get here?" Number Five whined. Guido shook his head and reloaded anyway – useless or not, he wasn't fighting with four shots in his gun. An explosion levelled what he thought looked like a chemistry lab, which was confirmed when several more explosions rocked the same area, none with the same intensity however.

"Not a clue." He admitted. "Maybe in the next few minutes, maybe-"

Sheer Heart Attack drove right at him again, cackling insanely, and the tired student prepared to go on the run for the fifteenth time that day when a series of purple vines wrapped around the tank and stopped it in its tracks.

"OVERDRIVE!" Joseph howled, as the vines crackled with yellow power. Heaving, he lifted the Stand and proceeded to toss it away from Guido, back through the hole in the wall. "Guido! Report!"

"I'm not dead yet, sir." Guido grumbled, shoulders slumping in relief as the Bullets cheered. "Did Blake find you?"

"Nope. What, you think the school would be under attack and they wouldn't send teachers to investigate?" Joseph chuckled. "I got that thing good, didn't I?"

"Uh, about that, Professor…" Guido said lamely, before the tank came rumbling back in through the hole in the wall. "…it just won't die."

"…OVERDRIVE!"

Hermit Purple's vines snapped out and tossed the other Stand back out the campus again, and Joseph frowned. "…I can't exactly do that for the rest of my life. Still, I'm not seeing why it could give you trouble. What else does it d-"

Sheer Heart Attack accelerated towards them, much faster than previously, cackling. It detonated a few feet from the professor and his student, sending them crashing backwards with a scream.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shit!"

Guido tentatively tested his leg, wincing – that was broken. Well, crap. Professor Joestar glared at the ruin of his artificial hand, before focusing on the other Stand again.

"Well. Now you're in for it."

* * *

><p>"…Come on, Roman, pick up the phone." Kira snarled into his handset. Whatever was going on back at base was nowhere near as pressing as the situation he was in right now – Stand or no Stand, the other Hunters and Huntresses would find him eventually, and he'd be outmatched through sheer numbers if nothing else.<p>

Well, unless someone had been stupid enough to open the coffin, then it would be a worse situation than what he was in – but surely nobody could possibly be thick enough to ignore a direct order from the Boss, would they?"

"So. You're Kira, right?"

Ah, well, at least it wasn't one of the Hunters. Calmly, Kira folded the phone and slid it into his jacket pocket, turning to face the students confronting him.

Or student, as it turned out.

"Are you attacking my friends?" Ruby asked tightly, raising Crescent Rose's sniper scope to her eye. Kira's lips curled up in a crude smile, spreading his arms.

"So what if I am? Little girl, you're not a threat to me. Run along now."

Ruby opened fire, and Kira's eyes narrowed as a result.

"_Killer Queen_."

His catlike stand manifested, its left hand missing – keeping both his regular stand and Sheer Heart Attack manifested at the same time could get irritating – and grabbed his shoulder, dragging him out of the bullet's path.

To be honest, he hadn't thought it would come together this perfectly. One child, separated from the others, with plenty of time? Why, it looked like he wouldn't need to make a stop off on the way home after all. Killer Queen's hand shot out, and things got…blurred. Kira smirked grimly, flexing a hand.

"Contamination complete." Kira chuckled, turning to leave. Killer Queen faded away, and Ruby blinked in confusion.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" She yelped, stepping after him. Kira stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't stop me anymore." He said cryptically, Killer Queen appearing again. "Begone."

Killer Queen flicked a small piece of stone towards Ruby, who was caught off guard by its sudden explosion and blasted off the roof. Kira chuckled to himself, adjusted his tie, and prepared to leave once more – but this time there was an _actual _problem.

"…ah." He said after a few moments. Jotaro and Giorno stood impassively, glancing at each other and then back at the murderer.

"I'll make sure Ruby's alright." Giorno said after a moment. Jotaro nodded, pulled up the peak of his cap, and slowly walked towards Kira.

"Jotaro Kujo…" Kira smiled. "Well. This may be entertaining."

* * *

><p>"That's the third time you've done that, old man." Josuke said casually as Joseph threw the stand back through the hole in the wall again. The sudden speed boost had surprised them at first, but he'd adapted fairly quickly. Compared to some of the things he'd fought in the past, a single automated Stand was nothing.<p>

"Sixth, actually." Guido hissed, rotating his shoulder. The other teachers stood there, bemused. "You got here late."

"Right…" Blake said slowly, completely confused by the entire situation. Sheer Heart Attack came back in again, and Joseph threw it back out. Professor Port chuckled.

"How long can you keep that up for, Mister Joestar?"

"I'm hoping it'll either get tired, be on a time limit, or we'll figure something out." Joseph admitted. "…anyone got a coke? We might be here a while."

With that, Sheer Heart Attack faded away, and Joseph blinked. "Well, that's convenient. The stand's user must have called it back for some reason…"

"That's the thing." Josuke said quickly, filling everyone else in on Giorno's hypothesis about Kira. Joseph narrowed his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"Passione, huh?" He said after a moment. "So. Where are Jotaro and the others right now, then?"

"Well…"

"Ruby!" Yang gasped as she turned the corner, Guido holding her barely conscious sister upright. "What happened?"

"Kira happened." Guido grumbled. Yang's eyes turned red as she turned to the wall, shaking.

"I'll get him-"

"Jotaro's got this." Guido cut her off. "Take care of your sister, I'm going to make sure nobody else needs healed."

_Why do I always end up as a healbot? _Giorno sighed as he ran towards where Josuke and Blake had headed. Yang and Weiss stared after him, then glanced back at Ruby.

"What do you think happened?" Weiss asked after a moment. Yang shook her head.

"She probably got caught in one of his explosions…"

As she spoke, the top of the wall nearby exploded outwards and two figures plummeted towards the ground. The white-suited man with his pink Stand landed on one roof, while Jotaro and his wildly flapping coat landed on another across the street. The two stared at each other for a second, before Kira snapped a handful of gravel forwards, charging it with Killer Queen's ability.

"_Star Platinum._"

Jotaro's stand ripped into existence with a shout, hammering the small rocks away _before_ _they could explode_, washing the street with heat. Jotaro leapt over the gap, Star Platinum's form helping him, as Kira's eyes widened and Killer Queen took up a defensive position.

_This is going to suck-_ Kira reflected grimly, before Star Platinum drew its fist back for the first time.

"ORA!"

It hammered into Killer Queen's cheek, making Kira's head snap back with it.

"ORA!"

Star Platinum's other fist slammed into Killer Queen's stomach, lifting the Stand and its user from the ground. Before it could fly away from the impact, however, Star Platinum's fists already impacted _dozens _ofmore times in that half a second.

"OOOORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" The Stand shouted, before pulling back its right fist one more time and bringing it down in a hammer blow that smashed Killer Queen through the roof and to the bottom of the building. "ORAAAAAAAAA!"

"What." Weiss said flatly as Jotaro adjusted his hat and jumped into the hole after the murderer. "Did I just see."

Yang decided to rethink her intention to challenge Jotaro until, at the very least, she got her own Stand. Ruby groaned and stirred in her arms, eyes opening. Yang glanced into them, concerned – and caught a glimpse of pink in her normally silver irises.

"What the-"

"Killer Queen!" Kira's voice seemed to echo out of nowhere. "Bomb Three: Bites the Dust!"

* * *

><p><em>Stand Name - Killer Queen<em>

_User - Kira Yoshikage_

_Destructive Power - A_

_Speed - B_

_Range - D_

_Durability - B_

_Precision - A_

_Developmental Potential - A/E_

Other: Killer Queen has three 'bombs' - the first, Bomb Transmution, allows it to 'charge' any touched object into an explosive that it can trigger at-will. The second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is often treated as an entirely seperate Stand due to its nature. The third bomb, Bites the Dust, can only be implanted into one person at at a time. While Bites the Dust is implated in a non-stand user - stands seem to reject it entirely, although semblance does not - any time Kira suffers extreme physical trauma or at-will he can initiate a time loop to any point in the last 24 hours, leaving himself and the person Bites the Dust is implanted with the only ones aware of previous events.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Yang gasped as she turned the corner, Guido holding her barely conscious sister upright. "What happened?"<p>

"Kira happened." Guido grumbled. Yang's eyes turned red as she turned to the wall, shaking.

"I'll get him-"

"Jotaro's got him." Guido cut her off. "Take care of your sister, I'm going to make sure nobody else needs healed."

"I haven't 'got' anything." Jotaro grunted, descending from the wall. "He blew up a part of the wall to make a smokescreen and got away. Still, he's gone."

The _for now _went unsaid. Silently, the group walked away, Ruby stirring in Yang's arms.

"W…what happened?" She muttered. "Did Jotaro get him?"

"No." Jotaro said shortly, making Ruby pause. She could have sworn she'd seen Jotaro pummel Kira through a building…and some kind of voice…glancing behind her, she saw that the building was still intact, as was the top of the wall.

"It must have been your concussion." Giorno said kindly, upping the pace a bit. A few minutes later, they reached the wall, where a grumbling Josuke was using Crazy Diamond to repair the gap.

"Jotaro, what happened?" Joseph asked, worried. Jotaro dusted off his jacket and shook his head.

"He got away, old man." He grunted, walking past them to check on Guido. Yang hissed slightly.

"I do _not _like that man."

"He saved me, sis, he's not that bad." Ruby said quietly, eyes still shining slightly as she remembered…what she thought was real, anyway. Weiss shook her head and made a disgusted grunt as Joseph laughed.

"Don't get any ideas, kid, I've not seen him give a woman the light of day his whole life." He grinned, slapping Ruby on the back with his artificial hand and almost knocking the teen to the ground. Weiss glared daggers at him, but let it pass as Blake silently walked up to the others.

"Ah, Belladonna. Congragulations on awakening your Stand." Joseph bowed slightly, making the Faunus flush. "I understand you dropped this earlier, during the fight."

Blake took the accepted bow and, wincing, carefully retied her ears, giving a silent nod of thanks. Joseph chuckled and wandered off again, allowing the two teams to regroup entirely.

"Nice showing, Blake." Guido grinned in relief. "That could have been really bad if you weren't there."

"The same for you, as well."

"Nah, all I did was shooting it and watching as nothing happened." Guido waved her off, slumping down against a wall. "Would've been nice if we had some ice we could have stuck him in or something, though…"

"Why didn't you just use your Dust bullets?" Weiss sniffed. Guido froze.

"…my what?"

"Oh, don't you have any? I guess it is rather expensive… It's like my Myrtenaster, by loading a cartridge with Dust you can do a variety of effects-" The heiress grinned, proud to display her superiority over at least one of the Stand users after a night of mostly being made to feel useless compared to them. Guido interrupted her with a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS DUST?!"


End file.
